


In the presence of a King

by Micky_bay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apothacary!Pidge, General!Shiro, High Preistess!Allura, I am making this up as I go, Inspired by Art, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Middle Ages, Paladin!Keith, Prince!Hunk, Royal Tutor!Matt, What Was I Thinking?, hunk is a beautiful sunshine boy, i am not ok, prince!lance, the art was too pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: As King Ernest falls ill, his son Prince Henrik (known by those closest to him as Hunk) must assume the throne and run the country in his place. Keith is a young Paladin who tried a new type of drink and now he has no clue where he is. Their paths cross in an unlikely fashion and they begin an unusual friendship (ones says relationship says the other.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first go stare at this art (and follow the artist) : http://shriika.tumblr.com/post/163272206521/a-prince-and-his-knight
> 
> it is beautiful and I love it. I love my boys and I need more Hunk fics so here I go!

Keith muttered to himself as he drunkenly swayed back and forth. His room was somewhere. If only he could find it.

He had gone drinking with the Holts and somewhere along the line got into a challenge with Matt over who could stomach more of the apothecary’s latest creation.

“A drink from potatoes.” Pidge told them. “I want to see how you two react to it.”

Well Keith felt like he was drinking cups of sand but with his rival pouring it down his throat so easily he was not to be outdone.

Now he was lost somewhere in the castle desperately trying to find the servants wing so he could get out of the noisy and cumbersome armor he had on.

“Do I go left or right at the King’s statue?” he looked at the splitting hall and pulled at his hair trying to steady himself. He should have had Matt walk him back.

“No. D-D-Don’t cry Kogane. You can do this. Patience yields focus.”

He chose left.

He made a mistake.

None of the doors looked familiar and they were expertly carved which even in his current state he could tell were not meant for him to walk through.

Too lost in thought he didn't see the person leaving the room in front of him and to focused on what they were doing, they didn’t they didn't see him either.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

“His Royal Highness, Prince Henrik Augustus Annalu (pronounced Onnalu) will preside over this meeting in place of his father King Ernest Augustus IV as he is still ill.” Coran announced to the room full of advisors. Prince Henrik could see in their faces that many of them bowed simply out of duty. This was going to be a long night.

As expected there was talk about the possibility of invasion from the Galra in the North. General Iverson wished to ready an army and go on the offence. “Your Highness, if I may, we must strike them before they strike us.”

“Our spies tell of a new problem.” Lord Montgomery spoke up. The prince always found her fascinating seeing that she chose the title Lord over Lady. “Their King Zarkon is ill as well and there are reports of an exiled son named Lotor claiming the throne at the admonition of Haggar the high priestess.”

“Do we know what this will do with their plans for attack?” Iverson interrupted.

“We don’t even know if there are plans in the first place. And if there were they have been disrupted for the time being by Lotor’s arrival.”

_“No wonder father is ill.”_ Henrik thought to himself.   _”Now I don’t feel so good either.”_

By the end of the evening Prince Henrik gave Iverson the ok to begin naming his Generals and picking their squadrons but told them to stand down until Montgomery’s spies had more information. “In the event of a declaration of war we shall be ready.” No one left all too pleased.

When the room was finally empty he sat and wrote a full report of the meeting to give to his father. As he finished he looked up and saw Coran in the doorway. “Your sisters are still waiting for you Prince Henrik.”

“The others have gone.” He sighed as he signed the letter. “You can stop with the titles Coran.”

The older man chuckled and pulled up a chair. “Well then Hunk, Teuila and Natia are refusing to go to sleep until you come tell them good night.”

Hunk brightened at the mention of his sisters. He sealed up the letter for his father and gave it to Coran on his way out of the room. To his surprise he got one in return. “This came this morning via merchants and it has been sitting in my pockets all day. Sorry I forgot to give it to you my boy.”

A smile graced his face. It was a letter from the son of the Spanish King who had been sent on a trip to New Española to see about colonies. It was a letter that he would have to read later.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hunk had just been leaving the room of Princess Natia when he bumped into something and nearly toppled over onto them. Upon seeing their armor he saw they were a paladin in his father's army.

“Have I died?” their voice was barely at a whisper. He studied the fighter's face and saw he was barely a man (but then again so was he) and he had eyes that reminded him of the lilac trees that bloom every year in the garden.

“That all depends. What are you in search of?” Hunk saw that their eyes were completely out of focus. He cradled the young man’s face and saw the red that only deepened when he finally looked Hunk in the eyes.

“Dazhbog?” Hunk had heard that word before but never really knew what it meant.

“Is that your name young Paladin?”

“You look like the Sun.” a shaky hand reached up and poked at the gold circlet and a childish smile graced his face.

“Are you able to stand Paladin?” He slowly rose hoping it would serve as an example for the man he was holding to follow. His gear made more noise than needed but he eventually got to his feet. “Good. Now do you know where you are?”

“My room?” his tone was unsure.

“Not exactly.” the stranger groaned in disappointment and let his head loll into the strong hands holding him.

Hunk looked up and down the halls but there was no one else there. It must have been second or third watch and he was sure that if anyone else found him they would accuse him of trying to steal something. Or worse.

_“Worst comes to worst I can take him.”_ Hunk thought, just in case he was an assassin. Not really seeing any good outcome for the poor boy, Hunk began leading him down the hall. “Come with me.”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Keith let the Sun God lead him away. He always told Pidge her experiments would kill him one day. “Can you make sure Pidge doesn't get in trouble for killing me?” he asked the warm hand holding him. Or at least he thought he did. The personage leading him into the afterlife turned and gave him a soft smile.

The next thing he knew he was standing in the center of a room and being stripped of his armor and being laid upon a sofa with furs draped over it. “I’ll wake you before the maid gets here in the morning.” the God spoke from somewhere in the room. “Rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up and for once in his life actually tries to make friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda feeling this storyline I got in mind for this so let me know what you think.

Keith woke up feeling like he had been lying on the floor of a runaway carriage the entire night. He tried to look around the room but the light from the window he was facing felt like fire in his face.

“Oh good.” a voice called out from somewhere. “I was afraid you had moved on in the middle of the night.”

He sat up the best he could and tried to look towards the voice. Whatever he had been sleeping on was smooth and soft and somewhere in the room there was the sound of writing. Keith tried to look around but saw only darkness. “Have I gone blind?”

Whoever was in there with him laughed and he heard them approach. “You haven’t gone blind my friend. Your eyes are still closed.”

What in the world was in Pidge’s concoction? He was going to kill her if he could find her. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that there was a young man kneeling next to him. They greeted him with a friendly smile. “Where am I?”

“In the castle.”

Keith narrowed his eyes not liking the joke. He gave the man a once over. He was dressed in a simple shirt and slacks. His hair was partly up in a messy bun as if he had been working on something. “Anyone tell you that you look like Prince Henrik?”

The stranger laughed and stood up. “I get that a lot actually.” They extended a hand. “Augustus. Royal Scholar.”

Keith took it. “Keith. Soldier of King Ernest’s army. How did I end up here?”

“I found you wandering the halls last night and I didn’t want any of the guards thinking you were a thief or an assassin so I hid you.”

Keith was touched by the consideration. He was sure his actual friends would have left him there to fend for himself. Augustus walked back over to a table and pulled up an extra chair. “Are you hungry Keith?” an apple was tossed his way but he missed causing it to bounce off his chest and land in his lap. “Sorry!”

“Not your fault.” Keith bit into it and now that his eyes had adjusted, looked around the room. He had been in Matt’s room several times but it looked nothing like this. He got up careful of his balance and made his way over to the table the other man was sitting at. Unless Matt was holding out on him when they hung out, Augustus must have been either a very good scholar or his family was very rich.

“So what are you studying?” he asked trying to make conversation.

“A bit of everything.” Augustus shrugged. “Politics. Trading. Travel. Royal policy. What about you? What do soldiers do during peacetimes?”

“Prepare for when there is no longer a peacetime.” Keith didn't intend to sound as rough as he did but Iverson had been demanding extensive training regimens for the past several months and it was really beginning to wear him down.

Augustus looked at him slightly confused. “What is your surname?”

“Kogane.”

“Interesting.” he turned around and wrote something in a notebook.

“What's interesting?” Keith tried to look over his shoulder but the small book was snapped shut too quickly.

“When I found you last night you said the name “Dazhbog”. Who is that?” Augustus’ tone was non accusatory. Just curious.

Keith shrugged and poked at an oddly shaped fruit in the bowl next to him. “Honestly the last thing I remember from last night was telling Matthew that an unlit candle was brighter than he was.”

Augustus spat out his drink to laugh and Keith felt his cheeks warm up.  _ ‘It’s really not that funny.’ _

“And how did he take that?”

“Not quite sure. He burped in my face and I think that was where my memory goes black.”

Again his words were met with laughter. “You’re a funny one Keith. I like you.”

“And well since you were nicer to me than my friends would have been, I like you too.” he gave his new friend (?) as close to a smile as he was comfortable giving.

“All jokes aside though, what does that name mean?” Augustus asked again. “I’ve heard it several times around the castle but I haven't found it in any books here.”

“Well I remember being taught that it is the name of a long forgotten sun god.”

Augustus flipped through an open book trying to find something. Keith kept messing with the fruit in the bowl mostly out of nervousness. “Have you ever had a fig Keith?” catching him bat at it for the third time.

“What is a fig?” clearly not.

A blade was produced from the scholar’s side and reflexively Keith reached for his own only to remember it was over in the corner with his armor.

Swiftly the fruit was split and he was handed one half while Augustus ate the other in a show of good faith. “These are pretty good.”

They share a few more as pages are flipped in silence. “You aren't from here are you Keith?”

His eyes widened at the observation. He locked eyes with the other man and shrugged slightly trying to seem unbothered. “What gave it away?”

Augustus opened his little book again. “I’ve never met anyone with purple eyes before. You speak of foreign Gods. And there is a slight accent when you speak. But that just might be because of your current condition.”

Keith didn’t know how to respond. “I usually don’t say but you did save my life so I owe you as much. I just feel that if I tell you, you might think differently of me.”

“I promise you no such thing will happen.” Augustus said quickly. “As my King sits on his throne you will remain as you are in my eyes.” There was an authority in his voice that did not seem to fit in the role of a scholar.

_ ‘Shiro always did say to trust more people.’ _ Keith thought to himself. “I am Galran.”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

All Hunk could gather from his friend’s letter was that Lance would soon be coming home and would be passing through for a week or two before returning to Spain. Hunk didn't bother with a response knowing Lance was most likely on a ship heading his way, but he did notify his staff to ready a guest room in the next few days.

Speaking of guests, Hunk had not planned to let him sleep so late into the morning but he figured that a soldier could use all the sleep one could get. Early that morning he snuck to the library and pulled out records trying to find the name ‘Dazhbog’ but he was turning up nothing.

“I will just have to ask him when he wakes.” he said to no one in particular.

When his new friend did wake up he seemed to still be suffering from whatever ailment he had been suffering from last night. He remembered the name Pidge and recalled his sister's tutor Matthew mentioning his own sister by that name.  _ ‘Maybe they are one and the same.’ _

He sent out a request for Matthew to join him for lunch. Maybe he had some answers.

Hunk thought that by using his middle name he could avoid suspicion from his guest. He wasn’t one to stray far from the castle and during military displays there were so many people not many could see his face so he didn’t expect to be recognized.

His plan worked and by the end of it he had a new acquaintance at the very least. Keith wasn't one for many words but the words he did say sounded different. Hunk noticed that the ends of his words dropped off in a way that told him there was another language that Keith must have known first.

He also was not prepared for Keith to give such an honest answer. Silence filled the room as the men looked at each other. “Are you surprised Augustus?”

“Yes. Especially seeing you in our army while we have such a strained relationship with them.” Hunk’s friendly tone didn’t change and Keith visibly relaxed.

He noticed the height of the sun and moved to put his armor back on. “Well Augustus, I thank you for your hospitality but I should take my leave. By now they should have noticed me missing.”

While Keith dressed Hunk wrote a short note and sealed it. “If your superiors question your whereabouts what will you tell them?”

Keith shrugged. “Probably the truth. I got drunk and a good samaritan took me in.”

He is handed the letter and two more figs. “Give them this letter if they give you any troubles.”

Keith eyed him but still secured the letter and strapped on the last of his armor. He gives a small salute. “Until we meet Augustus?” 

Hunk smiled and went for a handshake. “Until then Young Kogane.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both watched as Teuila danced in the reflection of the stars. “What shall we call them?” he asked.
> 
> Teuila spun still dancing before stopping by the blue lion shadow. “We shall call them Voltron. Defenders of the stars.” she struck dramatic poses causing her siblings to laugh.
> 
> Their fun was cut short by a guard announcing that Matthew Holt was waiting for Princess Natia so they could begin her studies. “Please send him in.” she said rather quickly. “Teuila get the curtains.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this train is still a rolin' I wanted to bring in the HC that Hunk is Samoan. I used google translate and Wikipedia sof if anything is wrong let me know.

Young Lord Augustus was strange. Most dignitaries he had met spoke abusively of Galra wanting any that identified as such to be imprisoned or thrown out of the kingdom. He tried not to think too much about it as he made his way down to the fields and switched out his armor for his training tunic and joined the squad he normally trained with as they practiced defense techniques.

“Well look who finally joined us.” he should have looked at who was there before joining.

“Please not now Rolo.”

Rolo gave a look and yelled before Keith could stop him. “Capitan Shirogane!”

“You fucking tattle tale.” he knocked him to the ground but Rolo kept going. Eventually the others stopped the formation and watched as the two fought. They rolled around until strong hands pulled them apart.

“This is not the time or place for your school boy antics.” Lord Iverson bellowed. “What is the meaning of this? And where have you been Kogane?”

Rolo spat blood out of his mouth. “Kogane was slacking off.”

Keith went to charge him again but a voice in his ear told him to cool down.

Iverson rounded on him. “Explain yourself boy.”

He shrugged off the person holding him and saluted. “I drank too much last night my Lord. I got lost on my way back and a Good Samaritan took me in and I overslept. I am sorry but I am only returning now sir.”

Many who had stopped to watch the fight had left to continue with training elsewhere. Keith could still feel the person behind him but he didn’t dare try to look at them. “Both of you will sleep outside the barracks tonight and Kogane, I will speak with you privately.”

It was early spring so nights were still quite cold. He hoped it didn't snow tonight. Everyone dispersed and he went to do the same but his path was blocked. “Keith.”

“Capitan.”

There was a deep sigh before Shirogane laughed. “Alright I deserved that. Matt told me what happened. Or at least what he remembers.”

The heaviness from his mood lifted but his face didn’t change. “I’m killing Pidge the next time I find her.”

“If he doesn't beat you too it. What happened to you this morning? I thought you had finally run off on me this time.”

“Like I said, a Good Samaritan took me in and I overslept.” he pulled out the letter Augustus gave him. “His name is Augustus and he even said to give this to my superiors if I was questioned.”

Shiro took it and read it over. “And you said his name is Augustus? What does he do?”

“He told me he was a royal scholar.”

“I have never heard of anyone in the palace going by that name. What does he look like?”

Keith shrugged. “I told him he looks alot like the Crowned Prince but he says it’s just coincidence.”

Shiro made a face that he usually gave when Keith was being in his words,  _ ‘a lovable idiot’ _ . “I have to give this to Lord Iverson you know.”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

“You know a Prince usually doesn’t work with his little sister hanging from his neck.”

“Well a Princess wouldn’t have to if her brother would play with her.” Teuila’s hold on her brother did not loosen as he tried to finish.

He tried again to shake free of his sister but gave up. “Natia. How is it looking from your angle?”

“A tad more to the left Hunk.”

“At least one of you is useful.” he grumbled. “Now?”

“Excellent little brother.”

“Teuila, stop pestering me and go close the curtains.” finally the weight on his neck disappeared and the young Princess ran to do so. Once the room was dark Princess Natia began to turn a crank while Hunk lit a candle.

He had strung up a mobile fitted with glass stars and lions that were different colors. As the glass caught the light with each turn, it made it seem like the lions were moving together and flying across the stars.

“It’s beautiful Hunk.” Natia reached up to hug him smiling. “Did you really make them yourself?”

“The smiths men helped tremendously.” he knew how boring it was for his older to be trapped in a room all day because of her weak airways. If there was anything in his power to make her days more bearable then he was going to do it. “The trick is to turn the crank a few times and they should move on their own for a bit.”  They both watched as Teuila danced in the reflection of the stars.  “What shall we call them?” he asked.

Teuila spun still dancing before stopping by the blue lion shadow. “We shall call them Voltron. Defenders of the stars.” she struck dramatic poses causing her siblings to laugh.

Their fun was cut short by a guard announcing that Matthew Holt was waiting for Princess Natia so they could begin her studies. “Please send him in.” she said rather quickly. “Teuila get the curtains.”

A head of curly brown hair entered and set down several books before dipping into a bow. “Your Highnesses, good morning.”

“Matty!” Teuila jumped into his arms nearly toppling the poor man.

“Good morning Matthew.” Natia’s voice was sweet. The special kind of sweet that told on you.

When Matt finally looked up he noticed Hunk and bowed again. “Prince Henrik. Good morning.”

“Good morning Matthew. Did you get my letter?”

Panic crossed his face. “Yes I did. I-I look forward to our lunch.”

Natia’s look could have killed a lesser man but Hunk just smiled. “No need to look so worried. I’ve just been doing some studying and I need a fresh mind to run things by.”

“Well then I hope I can be of assistance.” Hunk took his leave and when to go see how his father was doing.

His mother and father’s bedroom was dimly lit to help with the recent bout of headaches King Ernest had been getting. His mother was near the only opened window weaving.

“Is something wrong my son?” she always thought something was wrong. Especially since father had gotten sick.

Queen Savai’i hailed from an island region that Hunk’s great great grandfather had annexed in his youth. On a trip there with his father, King Ernest ran into a young woman while hiding from his handlers. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and in that moment and said he would move mountains to have her as his wife. Needless to say it worked.

Hunk shrugged and tried to see what it was his mother was making. “I just wanted to check on you and father. How is he?”

“He is doing quite alright.” a voice behind him said. His father was standing (with a cane but still standing) behind him with a good natured smile.

Though he looked more like his mother, many would say that Prince Henrik took his father’s temperament. They had the same kind manner of speaking even when tensions were high and in the few trips out of the kingdom of Garren, Hunk always returned flanked by letters of his excellent diplomacy.

“Good to see you up and about father. Have you read my letters?”

“Your mother read them to me. It seems we are at a bit of an impasse are we not?” King Ernest took a seat next to his wife.

Hunk fiddled with an old carving he had made for his parents years ago that they refused to get rid of. “So it seems. Lord Iverson and Lord Montgomery's argument may have reached a peak but I fear what the next meeting may hold.”

“Elaborate my son.”

“Lord Iverson strikes me as the type to do as he pleases and deal with the fall out later. He toes the line of insubordination so finely I constantly check the laws to make sure.”

“He keeps you up to date with our laws.” his father smiled. “A good King should have a thorough study of the law.”

“I can't see him staging a coup but I fear he ignores the “do not engage” order that is in place.”

“And this is where Lord Montgomery's spies come in?”

Hunk pulled up a stool and and sat in front of his parents. “They tell of internal conflict within the Galra Kingdom and that seems to buy you time.”

Hunk laid out the different routes he saw this problem taking. His father made his opinion known on certain things. 

“I think you are old enough to make this decision Hunk.” the King said as the conversation drew to its end.

“Matou te faʻatuatua i lou leo loʻu ataliʻi.” his mother told him kissing his forehead.  _ (We have trust in your voice my son.) _

A look at the time told him it was time for him to take his leave and go to meet Matthew. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For lunch there were cheese platters and ale to go with their roasted meats. Scholars were fed well so the meals were nothing he wasn’t used too but the watchful gaze he was under made him nervous. In an effort to ease the tension Hunk asked about his family. “Well my father is an astronomer up in the Uʻamea mountains. He spends the winters up there studying star movements and our mother works as an apothecary in our home town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends. There are links in this chapter and they are simple spells that are pretty nifty if you wanna try them yourself. 
> 
> Please remember to use magic responsibly and don't raise up what you can't put down.

Just before lessons finished Natia pulled Matt to the side. “Do you think he’s found out?” he was nervous and she held his hand just out of sight of her little sister.

“My brother is harmless. I’m sure it’s just a science question. He’s been working on different things lately so maybe he really does need your help.” She kissed her hand and pressed it to his cheek. “Come find me later. If it's good we can celebrate. If it's bad we can make a plan.”

Finally he left and began his walk to Prince Henrik’s study. His mind wandered to the worst naturally. When he was announced, the Prince appeared with books in hand and a warm smile. Hunk looked to have removed the shirt he had on earlier and changed to a looser one that looked to allow more movement. “Thank you for coming to help me Matthew. Come, lunch first.”

For lunch there were cheese platters and ale to go with their roasted meats. Scholars were fed well so the meals were nothing he wasn’t used too but the watchful gaze he was under made him nervous. In an effort to ease the tension Hunk asked about his family. “Well my father is an astronomer up in the Uʻamea mountains. He spends the winters up there studying star movements and our mother works as an apothecary in our home town.”

“Our?”

“Well I have a sister named Katie. She works in the castle as well as the healer’s apprentice. She took after our mom with the apothecary training.” Hunk brightened at the mention of Matt having a sister and Matt took it as a good sign.  “I took up literature and linguistics with a bit of stargazing on the side.”

Hunk sat back and regarded the young man infront of him he thought about how he felt when he had to leave his family for diplomacy trips. “It’s good you have someone so close. I know you don’t get a chance to go home as often as you would like.”

“Well we make do with letters and Princess Natia is a wonderful artist. She draws pictures of my sister and I to send back from time to time.”

Hunk noted the smile at the mention of his sister but said nothing. “Have I seen your sister before?”

“Probably not your Grace. Pidge tends to stay out of sight and we look alike from far enough away so on second thought, maybe you have.”

Bingo. “Did I hear you say Pidge? I recently made a friend who spoke of a Pidge. Could she be the same? They said she likes to experiment.”

Matt’s look of relaxation vanished. “My Lord please. I don't know what she did but I am sure she meant no harm. Have mercy on her.”

Hunk laughed and cleared their plates away. “She didn't do anything wrong. And you’ve known me for long enough to call me Henrik. Also, I would love to meet her.”

“You're sure she isn't in any trouble?” he had no reason not to trust the prince but it was his little sister and he wanted to keep her safe.

“On the crown my father wears I promise she isn't in any trouble.”

Matt took his word and let out the breath he was holding. “Well I know where she should be but where she really is might be different.”

Hunk smiled and reached for a proper shirt. “I love adventures.”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Iverson was not happy with Keith at all. Between reminding him of how much potential he had and scolding him for missing training it was all things he had heard before. When it came to the letter he was actually caught off guard.

“And would you like to explain to me how you show up with a letter from the crowned Prince?”

Keith felt slightly hurt that his new friend (?) didn't admit to being the Prince. “No sir. I was under the impression he was just a scholar and I didn't read the letter to find out because it wasn't addressed to me.”

“Tone boy.” Iverson said with a warning. “At least what you lack in people skills you make up for in combat.”

In the 3 years he had worked with Lord Iverson, Keith felt that all he was seen as was a soldier. An exceptional one, but still no more than a soldier.

“You need to stop letting Rolo get under your skin.” It wasn't the first time nor the last time he would hear that. “You are dismissed. And when you see General Shirogane, tell him to come see me as well.”

Keith left and made his way to the dining tent. Dinner passed without upset and as he grabbed his bedding relayed the message to Shiro then went and set his sleeping arrangements up away from the cabin and Rolo. Specifically Rolo.

Keith never minded sleeping outside. It reminded him of the nights he would spend in the forest with his mother. He rocked himself in his hammock and caught himself humming one of the lullabies she would sing to him. He never really remembered the words but the tune was always pleasant and he liked it. Especially after such a rough day.

At some point he managed to drift off to sleep but he was woken up by a voice calling to him. A hooded figure stood over him and he reached for his blade. “Calm down. It’s just me.”

“Shiro I could have stabbed you.”

The General shrugged and gave a small laugh. “Wouldn’t be the first time. Come with me?”

Carefully Keith followed him deeper into the woods. The pair had known each other before Shiro joined the army and when Keith joined they would sneak to a clearing deep in the woods and work on strengthening his skills.

This time the walk felt different. Shiro was taking his time and seemed bothered. When they finally did get there he took a deep breath and looked around. “Please stop that.” Keith joked. “You’re making it look like you’re about to die.”

He shook out his hair and the white patch fell forward. “Well I can’t exactly call myself a young man anymore.” He had a run in with the Galra Witch Haggar the fact that he lived with only a streak of white hair and a scar across his nose as physical reminders. The tale turned him into a national hero of sorts.

“Well ‘old man’ did you bring me here to teach me how patience yields focus.” He said the last part in a mocking tone.

“I wish.” Shiro produced a bag of odd items including a cauldron and bench. “I want you to help me with something.” he instructs Keith to help him set up the cauldron and the supplies that were in the bag. “I went and spoke with Allura about any premonitions she had for me and before I let you know what she said I want us to create [these](https://goddess-offerings-inactive.tumblr.com/post/165316853453/guardian-candles-an-original-spell-this-is-a) protective [spells](http://themanicnami.tumblr.com/post/159016687398/i-send-you-safety-spell) for the both of us.”

“So you’re a wizard now?” he scoffed but still helped.

Once they were finished the pair sat by the dying fire sharing a flask of ale. “I am to leave on a secret mission tomorrow night and I don't know when I should be coming back.”

Keith choked on his drink and looked over at his friend. “You what?”

“That’s what Iverson wanted to talk to me about. We are to be going to Galra territory and the Prophetess Allura says it may not end well for me. That’s why I created these protective spells for us.”

Keith was lost. No, he was furious. His mother had left to fight the Galra and she never returned now Shiro was about to do the same and who is to say the same fate won’t befall him. When Keith said this Shiro agreed. “I begged him not to send me but he gives me no choice.”

“And what am I supposed to do?” he tried to keep his voice low so they wouldn’t be heard.

“All I can do is ask you to stay here. I asked if I could pick my crew and that was denied as well. I’m not even supposed to be telling you but Allura sees the Witch in my future again and this looks like there is no way to avoid it.”

Keith didn’t know he was crying until he tasted the salt in his mouth. “Please don't do this. I can’t lose you too. You're the only family I have left.”

Shiro stood and pulled the younger man into an embrace. Mostly to hide his face as he was also close to tears. “I know that I can always find you. All I have to do is go into a town and say, ‘Hey, has anyone seen a young man who has a terrible temper and likes to be in fights? He is my brother and I am very worried for his safety, you see he likes to fight but he is terrible at it.’”

The last part got a snuffled laugh. “Please come back safe.”

“Follow the instructions Allura gave and I will try my very best.”


	5. HERE GOES CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you are probably upset with me for concealing my true identity from you. Please understand it was not in an attempt to betray your trust, but an attempt to gain a friend.  
> I know these letters are reaching you and are most likely becoming a nuisance but I long for a response.

 Pidge was an interesting person. She was small, boyish in looks and criminally smart. She was flustered to meet the Crowned Prince right after she had climbed out of one of her many secret passages but once he asked about her concoction from the other night she lit up.

“I made it from potatoes and fermented grains. Try it?” she poured Hunk a capful and he for a moment felt he had drunk poison. Matt and Pidge took sips each in good faith but Matt was not happy about it.

“So this is what was in young Kogane’s system when I found him?” Hunk mused. “Strong stuff Pidge.”

“What do you mean when you say you found him, my Lord?” He noticed that Pidge tended to make the same faces as her brother. It was endearing.

“Well last night he was wandering the halls leading to the royal chambers. Lucky for him I spotted him before the guards did.” He didn't even stop to think as Pidge handed him another capful. He tossed it back and glared at her as he swallowed it.

She hid behind her brother as she laughed. “I’m sorry Your Grace. I just wanted to see if you would do it.” Her laughter filled the chamber and Hunk couldn’t help but laugh too. The conversation was cut short when a fat mouse scurried across the table. Pidge groaned as she allowed the creature to climb up her arm and settle into her pocket. “It looks like Allura has sent the mice out to find me. I must take my leave.”

~~~

Over the next few days Hunk realized that he crossed paths with Pidge quite often in his normal routine as she ran errands for the mysterious Allura.

Hunk tried to reach out to Keith several times but never got a response. One evening he shared his concern with Matt and Pidge.

“Well you do always end them by saying he doesn't have to say anything back if he doesn't want to.” Pidge said helping herself to the food on her brother's plate.

The three were in the kitchen after hours due to Hunk’s habit of cooking when bothered. He made them some [meat pies](https://blackbookkitchendiaries.wordpress.com/2011/01/24/little-meat-and-potato-pie/) and sauce and the pair ate them and gave feedback. “You know,” Matt said helping with clean up. “Perhaps the next time you write him ask him to reply.”

Hunk mulled it over as he set the pots out to dry.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_‘To Lord Kogane,_

_I know you are probably upset with me for concealing my true identity from you. Please understand it was not in an attempt to betray your trust, but an attempt to gain a friend._

_I know these letters are reaching you and are most likely becoming a nuisance but I long for a response._

_Even if it is to tell me to stop._

_Hopefully still your friend,_

_Henrik Augustus’_

Keith looked down at the letter. It felt like the Prince was sending him a new one for every day of the month. But he was right; Keith had gotten each letter and read them. The Prince seemed so kind and inviting that he wanted to respond but he didn't really know how to. So instead he kept them all in a pouch inside his bedding.

_“What does a Prince want with a foot soldier like me anyway? I’m not even a knight.”_

He safely tucked the letter away and went about his daily training and studying. Augustus still lurked in the back of his mind though. In the forefront was Shiro. The last he had heard the group had stopped relaying messages about a week prior.

He was growing more and more anxious by the day and even snuck back into the castle to speak with Allura about it. She was no longer able to see Shiro’s quintessence but told him that the Galra have a mystic much more powerful than she is. “It’s possible that he is just too far behind their borders for me to see.”

She reminded him that worrying did no one any good in situations like this and she was right. So, with no other option Keith fell into his routine, training, studying, and communing in the forest.

 As the days past he still got letters. They told of a new arrival in the castle named Lance, Prince of Spain. Henrik wanted the two to meet but again Keith sent no response.

One spoke of a suspected romance between Princess Natia and her tutor Matthew. Keith was asked if he knew anything about it and he did, but he didn't share it.

He even received an invitation to a welcome feast for Prince Lance which was declined. On a most likely unrelated notion, a strange, bubbly fellow with bright blue eyes lurked in the trees and on one occasion only asked him his name before disappearing into the forest. The young man seemed watch him and Keith had to remind himself that he stranger was real because it seemed no one else saw him.

“You’ve got an admirer Kogane?” Rolo asked sliding up next to him during the evening meal. “Rumor has it he is a soldier from the Spanish Prince’s troop.” When his comment got no response he leaned over and stuck his finger in Keith’s soup. “Some say he’s looking to challenge you.”

Keith took a deep breath. He promised Shiro he wouldn’t fight Rolo while he was away. He stood and finished his ale before leaving the dinner tent but not before leveling Rolo with a stare. “Only fools believe rumors. But I guess that’s why you brought it up.” Keith realized that there was an indescribable satisfaction in seeing Rolo’s mouth flop open as he walked away.

It later turned out that he was telling the truth. The blue eyed man approached him during spars a few days later and did just that. He came with two rapier swords and offered to spar with him.

“Lord Iverson doesn’t take too kindly to us mixing with visiting troops during training.” he told him trying to get out of embarrassing himself.

“Well why not?” the man had a boyish quality to him while he was up close. Bright eyes and a dimpled grin followed every move he made. “Our masters are to be kings one day and they are already blood brothers, so what does it matter if our armies fraternize now or later?”

“I tend to get into enough trouble as it is my Lord.” He shrugged. “And I admit I am not the most skilled with that type of weapon. Perhaps Taelken would be a better match. I can go get him if you would like.”

“Are you unskilled with the rapier or the sword in general?”

By now those around had stopped to see how he would respond. He produced his own short sword from his side. “I am skilled with many weapons. The rapier is just not my best.”

 He was given a once over. Did this man ever stop smiling? “You are an interesting man, Kogane. Here, I will make a deal with you. We will spar and if you best me I will tell you my name and get you a dinner with the King. How does that sound?”

“Why would I want to have dinner with the king?” Iverson was the one in charge as far as he was concerned.

“You're a difficult man to convince Mr. Kogane.”

“And you're a difficult man to understand.”

The man slinked around him with his grin never faltering. “Well, spar with me and I will give you what you most desire be it within my power.”

In his most recent letter Hunk had described the personality of the Spanish Prince. He was said to be charming and a bit of a trickster. Hunk more than slightly complained that now the Prince was refusing to leave until the two met. _“My fault entirely.”_ Hunk said in his letter. _“I fear I spoke about you too much.”_

Keith looked at his challenger and the others around. “Fine, if you are a man of good faith we can spar with swords of our own choice tomorrow.”

The man smiled as he shook hands with Keith to seal the agreement. “If you win, I will tell you my name and I will serve you for the remainder of my stay. If I win you shall serve me.”


	6. CHAPTER SIX HERE TO STEAL YOUR SOUL

“You told him what?” It was moments like this Hunk regretted befriending the Spanish Prince.

“No te preocupes por eso mi amigo. Besides I only suggested a simple spar but he wanted to make it into a competition.” Lance was reclined on one of Hunk’s armchairs reading over some treaties he would have to discuss with his father once he got back to Spain. ( _ Do not worry about that, my friend. _ )

From the things he had heard about Keith from Pidge and Matt it seemed like something he would do. Hunk groaned and looked at his friend. “You are a nuisance and a scoundrel and I banish you from my Kingdom.”

Lance tossed his head back laughing. “This is not your Kingdom yet my good man. And if you banish me from yours I’ll banish you from mine.”

“You wouldn’t be able too. Your mother is too fond of me, she would never allow it.” Hunk tossed a rag and hit his friend's face and it was swiftly returned. The boys wrassled with each other and a usual it ended with Lance pinned under Hunk. “To think I could end the Spanish line right now.”

“Not true. One of my sisters will carry on our bloodline. Thank God we have been blessed with good looks and the skills to be passionate lovers.” 

Hunk had met Princesses Rachel and Veronica several times and the three had a terrible party trick of choosing an unwitting soul to each focus their affections on. Whoever got a letter declaring intent won. So far Veronica was winning with at least 4 young ladies falling to her charms.

Hunk rolled off of him and they both stared at the ceiling. “Lord have pity on your future spouse.”

“Or spouses.” Lance offered with a wink.

Hunk’s hands found Lance’s throat. “No. Now you must perish.”

 

The next morning Hunk fought with himself over whether or not he would go to the match. “If I go I will only be encouraging Lance's horrendous behavior.” Hunk told Coran after breakfast. Lance had disappeared mid meal saying he needed to go get ready.

“But?” Coran lead on.

“But if I do go who would I cheer for?” should he cheer for his childhood friend or the young man who managed to find his way into his thoughts most hours of the day.

“How about this, you go simply to observe.”

Coran had a point. “Where is my old cloak?”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Keith was nervous for various reasons. He knew that whether he won or lost Iverson was going to have his head. The whole night he heard those around him in the cabin making bets on his fate and he did his best to ignore them.

_ “Shiro, I know I promised I wouldn't fight but technically I didn’t start this one.” _ he thought looking towards the Northern Borders. 

He looked at the sword in his hands. He had the foggy memory of a woman with a dark braid and eyes just like his leaning over him and handing the weapon over.  _ “Keko, protect this sword and it will protect you. Take it as my promise that I will return to you one day.” _

_ “Why am I thinking about that?”  _ He ran himself through stretches and practiced a bit before it was breakfast time. The match was to be after lunch so he took the meaningless drills as extra practice and tried to think about his opponent’s possible strategy. 

The young man was for lack of a better word slippery. His movements were fluid and Keith wouldn't have been surprised if that followed through to his fighting. He seemed to be the type that would coax their opponent into a drawn out battle by dancing circles around them to keep them confused. 

_ “What I lack in speed I double in stamina so I should be ok.” _

He was not.

After lunch he reached the sparring area and saw that the visitor had arrived but not without a group of his own friends. 

“Lord Kogane!” He called out waving. Still an excitable person even in situations like this.

“I've told you I am no Lord.”

“Ah but I am.” He continued unbothered. “And if I say you are a Lord then so be it.”

In his preparation Keith didn't account for dual wielding swords. He spotted the jewels embedded in the hilts of both showing his status and wealth. This man must be higher than a simple Lord. “You did say weapons of our own choice.” He smiled giving them a twirl. “How should we proceed? Till first draw?” From across the space he could read the mischievous look he was getting. 

“The word from your peers is that you possess great endurance.”

“So I've been told.” Was he ever going to stop talking?

“There are many, young ladies especially that can say the same about me.” Keith choked back a laugh especially at the loud “BOO” that came from behind him. “Some may say we are equally gifted. Shall we find out?”

“Enough talking. We go until one of us has been struck 3 times. We start on 3.” As expected he was using his speech to confuse and distract him. The movement flowed as he anticipated and he was able to block several blows. With his shield Keith was able to defect the next one but he lost sight of his attacker’s other hand and felt a pinch on his thigh.

“Point to Spain.”

They pulled apart and looked at each other. “Good shot, for a Spaniard.”

The quip caught the man off guard just enough to allow Keith to knock one of his swords out of his hands. There was a moment of shock but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

“Point to Garren.”

“You may be a good challenger yet. Lord Kogane.” 

Both men did their best but in the end Keith's opponent won by getting in close and landing two blows in succession. One on his arm and the other on his cheek. a shallow hit on his cheek and another one on his extended arm.

_ “Dual wielding and double edged?? Is that even fair?” _

Keith knelt acknowledging his defeat and the Spaniard knelt with him. “Don't feel to bad. I had a great time.” The stranger said in a voice he had only heard lovers use to each other. Keith looked up at him amazed he could be this insufferable. “Realmente son violetas.”  _ (They really are Violet.) _

“I’m sorry?” Keith recognized the word violet but nothing else.

Before he could answer someone burst into the ring. “Lance Antonio Miguel Jimenez Sanchez of the kingdom of Spain. You better have a good reason for irritating my father’s men. Especially after I told you not to.”

So this was the Spanish Prince Augustus had been had been writing to him about. Suddenly light headed Keith sat while the two argued. “You were in meetings and I had to find my own entertainment.”

Augustus towered over Prince Lance and didn't seem happy that he was out here. “Unless you would like me to inform Lord Iverson of how you all choose to spend your afternoons when he isn't here I suggest you get back to your routines.” 

He couldn't recall ever hearing him sound so authoritative. The men surrounding them scattered and even Keith tried to escape but was stopped by Augustus causing a blade to strike the ground where his hand was about to go. “Your Highness I can manage on my own.”

He paused his yelling at Lance long enough to offer Keith a hand in standing. “I'm sorry this is how we're meeting again. I told him you were shy and shouldn't be bothered but the damn fool never listens to me.”

Keith hid a laugh. “That makes me just as foolish for agreeing to this.”

Augustus helped him support himself on his good leg. “No one ever thinks to deny nobility.”

“He didn't know I was the Prince until your loud mouth went and blew my cover.” Prince Lance pouted from the otherside of Henrik.

“No more out of you until we're back in the castle. Kogane are you able to walk. I want my Physician to look at you.”

Keith tried to back away panicked. “I'm sure the infirmary we have here is fine.”

Henrik refused and grabbed him. “This is our fault and we're going to make it up to you. Right Lance? Especially since this spar was in fact your idea.”

Lance made a face of disgust and crossed himself with an image of Christ. “You sully my reputation.”

“It would be the best thing to happen to it in recent years.”

Though he did keep trying to stay out in the field the Princes managed to get him into the castle and up to a doctor to see about his wounds. Only the one on his arm required stitches and he was even given a balm to help the healing of the other two.

Afterwards the trio found themselves in Prince Henrik's quarters and Keith ate figs and watched as Henrik tore Lance a new rear end. “And to create such a ruckus in the ranks. I will be telling your mother about this.”

Lance lounged in his chair halfheartedly antagonizing the bigger fellow. “I am the apple of my mother's eye. To her I can do no wrong.”

“Be happy she is a saint among the mortality and I would never dare cause a tear to fall from her eyes. But mark my words Prince of Spain you play this trick again and your family line ends here.”

He plopped down at the table and Keith did his best to hide a laugh. He was fixed with a look but Henrik immediately softened his face. “Do we amuse you Young Kogane?”

“I usually only see this level of dramatic flare when the theater troops are coming through.” He took another fig smiling. He had to admit that the fruit was strange but tastes good.

Henrik huffed and took a fruit for himself. “Lance has that effect on people.”

The room fell silent as Lance read documents and Henrik made notes on whatever he was reading in one of his books. Feeling left out Keith began looking for something to read as well. Catching him Henrik handed over a book on meditation.

“Nicked it off of a travelling merchant from Asia. You might like it.”

“This your way of telling me to calm down my Lord?”

He looked away embarrassed. “No, but you have a reputation for being hot tempered and I know General Shirogane was your mentor and in his absence you would no doubt be struggling to keep a level head.”

_ “How thoughtful.” _ The three men sat and read and when Lance fell asleep Keith and Henrik fell into soft conversation.

“Our mothers were friends and the family was the first to visit when my mother’s ship first reached harbor. Naturally when the two of us were born we were lumped together.”  

Keith listened and glanced at the illustrations in his book. The two had a long history together full of many entertaining endeavors in their diplomatic travels. “I’ve been told friendship is a blessing.”

“And a curse. But you're friends with the Holts right?” He was to a degree. He could even call Allura a friend by that reasoning. “They’re a lovely pair.” he continued talking about the funny places he would find Pidge and voiced his suspicions on Matt and his sister. “There is something going on with the two but what it is I can’t really say.”

“Good to see you write the same way you talk.” Keith said without thinking.

Prince Henrik stopped mid bite and his eyes grew wide. “So you have been getting my letters?”

His cheeks suddenly felt like flames. “I never knew how to respond so I didn’t.”

“Should I stop?” he asked softly.

Keith wanted to say no and tell him that he in fact enjoyed them and he was even ready to promise to write back. Unfortunately before he could say anything a girl let herself into the room and jumped into the Prince's lap. She had the same kind face and curly hair as Augustus and just judging from the familiarity in her actions they had to be related.

“Hunk there is a man in in the throne room looking for father. Coran went to get him but I think you should be in there too.”

“Tuafafine what are you talking about? And say hello to Keith. Where are your manners?”  _ (Sister.) _

The little girl glanced at him to toss a greeting but did a double take. “The soldier with purple eyes!” Both men shared a look of confusion and the girl walked over to him. “Don’t you remember me?”

He tried to give the Princess his best smile. “I’m sorry your Highness but no I don’t.”  _ “This must be Princess Teulia.” _ He thought to himself.

“I was lost in the woods when I was 5 and you found me.”

“And how old are you now?”

“12 sir.”

That meant it had been 7 years. There was no way this was the same little girl. “You've grown.” He felt stupid saying that but it was all he could say.

Thankfully the Princess laughed. “People do that some times. I told you he wasn't a forest spirit.” She said suddenly berating her brother.

“Ok, ok. You were right.” Henrik laughed dodging her fists. “But Keith. That means that we are in your debt. Mother was besides herself when Tutu got lost. Let us show our gratitude.”

“That's not needed Augustus.”

“Our mother at least would love to meet you.”

He couldn't meet the Queen looking the way he did. “Honestly it was what anyone would do. I lived in that part of the forest at the time and knew it was no place for a child that small.”

Henrik had a look that Shiro wore just before he told Keith he was being too hard on himself. “Join us for dinner tonight at least.”

_ “There is no way in hell the Prince of Garren is giving me puppy eyes right now.” _

“I'll think about it.”

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A footman waited in the throne room for the King. He was spared for this reason alone and even though he knew he should have gotten his wounds cared for but time was of the essence. King Augustus soon entered slowly with his cane followed closely by his son and a few others.

“My King.” He said kneeling as best he could. “Forgive my insistence but-”

King Augustus told him to stand and called for a support for the footman. “You all see a fellow in pain and you allow him to remain as such? Shameful.”

_ ‘The King is as good as they say.’  _ he thought as he took a seat.

Once a small chair was brought in the conversation was allowed to continue. “I hear you have news from the north for me.”

“King. I was apart of a secret mission sent into Galra territory and all but I have been captured. The Galra spared me and told me which path to take to observe the destruction they have caused to your lands. Galran forces have managed to come as far as the Uʻamea mountain chain without being detected. Entire villages are gone. Your researchers have been taken.”

“And what of your general?” This voice was out of turn and hushed before the footman could see where it came from.

“The Witch herself came to claim him.” He remembered the ambush. They were surrounded on all sides and there were traps swinging from trees and soldiers hiding in the canopies. General Shirogane insisted on traveling first to give the others time to run in instances like this. He didn't see his superior get taken but he heard the woman's laughter as the bodies fell.

“They are coming your Majesty. What they lack in organization they make up for in raw power.”

The footman was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the Prince had approached him. “What is your name friend?”

“Those close to me call me Bramble.”

“Bramble?”

“I used to crawl into blackberry bushes as a child during games and the name stuck.” He smiled slightly at the memory.

“Bramble do you think we will be able to defend our lands from the Galra?”

Could they? “I'm unsure your Highness.” 

The Prince looked at him with a sad smile before turning to his friends. “Lance, Keith, please take Bramble to the infirmary.” He turned his attention to the soldier one more time. “Is it alright if I visit later?”

Bramble nodded as the Spanish Prince lended him an arm to lean on as they left. 

Once in the hall the one who caused the outburst turned out to be Keith. “Shiro spoke of you often.” The comment unprompted but the young man looked ready to burst. “He is fond of you and told us that you would be a great leader one day.”

Young Keith held a look of confusion,anger, and embarrassment. “He knows you will find a way to get to him.”

The final statement caused Keith to stop in his tracks. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to say something before dropping into a bow and saying he had to leave.

“Don't worry.” The Spanish Prince told him. “I've only known him for a few hours but he seems like the type that needs to process all of this alone. Let's get you fixed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will def be a part 2 at the very least so no worries. (Worry about what will comes after)
> 
> AND THANK YOU AGAIN TO SHRIIKA ON TUMBLER. YOUR ART IS BEAUTIFUL AND SO ARE YOU!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also Dazhbog is an old Slavic Sun God.


End file.
